Chaos
by Lia V. Zamora
Summary: Reto ABC [3] Eris y Harmonía, dos diosas hermanas. Disnomia, deidad del desorden. Juntos estipulan el origen del mundo, del equilibrio, del todo y la nada. Forjan un poder que sobrepasa la compresión, el orden. Esta es la historia del equilibrio, del orden, del mundo y,...del Caos [SE ACEPTAN OCS]


** O**

* * *

Caos es el origen de todo. Caos es aquello inexplicable. Caos es un mundo nuevo. Caos es todo y a la vez nada.

Caos es el orden.

Algo que no puede ser definido.

Eris y Harmonía eran dos diosas hermanas. La primera de la discordia, de la maldad, de las batallas, de la crueldad. La segunda de la calma, del equilibrio, de la paz, de la armonía en todos los sentidos.

Eris dio a luz a Ponos, a Lete, a Limos y a Algos. Originó a las Hisminas, las Macas, las Fonos y las Androctasias. Nacieron Ate, y Disnomia.

¿Quién se aventuró más allá? ¿Quién es el causante de lo que conocemos? ¿Quién originó el caos? ¿Disnomia, acaso?

Harmonía había pactado. Dinosmia se conjuntó con ella. Ambos establecieron con su poder algo inigualable, surgieron mil orígenes para el equilibrio de la tierra, estipularon leyes luego de que los humanos temieran.

Caos es sinónimo de desorden. Disnomia es desorden. Pero el caos es necesario para el equilibrio. Caos es necesario para el orden. Desorden se conjuntó con Armonía.

Entonces, ¿qué es el caos?

Algo que no puede ser definido.

Más allá de experimentos y explicaciones lógicas, de científicos y pruebas, se encuentra el origen de todo, del equilibrio. Apartado de todo y nada, tal vez al centro de la tierra, tal vez al este, al oeste, o al norte, no importa; sólo se sabe que ahí está, el origen del caos, de la tierra, de la armonía, de cada cosa que sucede, de cada consecuencia. Todo está escrito sobe esa isla.

Sumido en sus aguas se encuentra el collar de Harmonía. Protegido por criaturas imaginarias, y monstruos fantásticos. Regido por deidades del Caos y del Equilibrio. Allá dónde la lógica es inservible, allá donde no hay sentido.

Allá donde la misma mente no tiene límites.

Un poder inigualable formado de dos opuestos. Amplio y poderoso. Pero también peligroso.

Porque es la Isla del Caos.

La Isla del Origen.

La Isla de las leyes.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

Aquí está: ¡Él tercer fic del reto ABC! Éste corresponde a la «C »: ¡Chaos!

Así que como ya saben, solicito OC'S y las inscripciones están abiertas [See, no me siento taan culpable de no actualizar los otros porque ya actualicé Brújula de Estrellas]

Habrá tres tipos de fichas, por creo que Caos es todo, y es un término muy amplió, así que decidí hacer varias clasificaciones, dejándoles explicaciones.

**1° Ficha [Humanos]**

Humanos corrientes y normales, no hay mucho que explicar sobre ésta sección xD

—Nombre: [Debe concordar con su nacionalidad]

—Nacionalidad:

—Edad: [18-19-20]

—Apariencia: [No necesito demasiada descripción aquí, pero igual lo pueden hacer a su gusto]

—Personalidad: [Debe estar bien definida para la elaboración de un buen personaje]

—Pareja: [No se va a necesitar mucho aquí, pues se centra más bien en Fantasía y Aventura que en Romance, pero por si las dudas]

**2° Ficha [Descendientes de Eris]**

Eris es la diosa de la Discordia. De la Maldad. Así que sus descendientes tienen aquellos problemáticos poderes malvados. Van de acuerdo a cada hijo o creación suya.

—Nombre: [Aquí deben ser DOS nombres: El humano [Común y corriente, sin preocupaciones por este] y el Nombre de Deidad, el cual debe ser romano o nombre Griego, o raro en todos los sentidos xD]

—Edad: [Desde 200 hasta 1000 años, apartado muy amplio]

—Origen: [Ustedes descienden de los hijos de Eris: Ponos [Pena], Lete [Olvido], Ate [La Ruina y la Insensatez], Disnomia [Desorden], Limos [Hambre/Gula], Algos [Dolor], Fonos [Matanzas], Las Macas [Batallas], las Androctasias [Masacres], Las Hisminas [Disputas], Los Neikea [Odio], y los Pseudologos [Mentiras][Que suena más a otra cosa que a Deidad Griega xD]

—Poder: [Va de acuerdo a su Origen o Deidad] [En realidad, aquí deben decirme solamente como ejecutan su poder: Mente, espíritu, o cuerpo]

—Pareja: [Debo decir que tampoco la utilizare mucho ewe]

—Personalidad: [Bien definida, y tiene que tener ciertos aspectos de acuerdo a su Origen, no toda su personalidad, claro está, pero deben incluir esos defectos de acuerdo a la Deidad]

—Apariencia:

—Símbolo: [Suele ser un dibujo en cualquier parte del cuerpo que simula ser un animal [Verdadero o Fantástico] Y cobra vida después. Aquí se incluyen sólo animales peligrosos, o de mal augurio [Como el Cuervo, el Tigre, la Cobra, la Hidra]

**3° Ficha [Descendientes de Harmonía]**

—Nombre: [Normal y común]

—Edad: [100 hasta 500]

—Clase: [Son aquellos que poseen características de criaturas fantásticas o mitológicas de buen augurio, que son consideradas puras [Unicornio, Fénix, Ninfas, Ondinas, Elfos, Hadas]

—Apariencia Normal/Humana:

—Apariencia Fantástica: [Seeh, volvemos a este término xD] Deben poseer características de acuerdo a las criaturas o a la clase {Por ejemplo: Si eligieron Fénix, su Oc o personaje debe presentar en su apariencia características de este animal: Alas, plumas, ojos negros, o algo que crean que asimile y represente el animal o clase]

—Personalidad:

—Defectos:

—Virtudes:

—Pareja:

—Don/Poder: [¿Por medio de "que" ejecutan su poder? ¿Corazón, mente, cuerpo o espíritu?]

—Pareja:

La última suele ser un poco más complicada.

Luego de esto, no tengo mucho que decir, jaja….ewe

Debo decir que ciertamente se me ha complicado un poco con todo eso de las actualizaciones, pero estoy tratando de trabajar duro en ellas. Además, estos fics necesitan de mucha planeación. El reto consiste en generar Buenas historias bien planeadas y estoy tratando de que sean lo más decentes posibles. De verdad, siento tardar tanto.

Otro dato curioso de este fic es que en un principio iba a ser un fic de ficción histórica con toques de fantasía y en un principio se iba a llamar: Corona de Hielo. Pero luego me di cuenta de que no me gustaba la idea y lo cambié, junto con los Fics que tenía planeado para la E, F, G, y L xD

La historia como las demás, a partir del segundo capítulo se incluirán 《¿Sabias Que...?》 respecto a la historia.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
